grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Mishipeshu
|season = 4 |number = 18 |epnumber = 84 |prodcode = 418 |image = 418-Hank possessed by Mishipeshu.gif |airdate = April 17, 2015 |viewers = 4.54 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'The Amazing Race' Adjusted Up; '20/20' Adjusted Down |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Omar Madha |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Zaubertrank Recipe Book Witch's Hat |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Alan DiFioreQuote Source |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the eighty-fourth episode overall. It first aired on April 17, 2015 on NBC. Press Release A NATIVE AMERICAN MYTH COMES TO LIFE -- A homicide leads Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) onto the dark and mysterious path of a local Native American power quest. Meanwhile, Juliette's (Bitsie Tulloch) erratic behavior lands her on the wrong side of the law. At the spice shop, Rosalee (Bree Turner) and Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) are on a mission and call on Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) for help. Reggie Lee and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Two days in the future, Nick and Hank are fighting. Hank pins Nick against a wall and starts choking him. Suddenly, a spirit emerges from inside Hank. In the present day, Nick and Hank arrive at Monroe and Rosalee's home for dinner. Before they let Nick and Hank inside, Monroe and Rosalee agree not to talk about Juliette. After letting Nick and Hank in, Monroe and Rosalee pour drinks for everyone. Rosalee asks Nick how things are, and that gets him talking about Juliette. He tells everyone that he can't get ahold of Juliette and doesn't know where she is. He says he's afraid of what she might do, and Rosalee says there must be something they can do. Nick then says he can't pretend she isn't out there and that he has to take a rain check. After Nick leaves, Rosalee says they need to talk to Captain Renard because he has the book Adalind used and there could be something in it to help Juliette. Monroe says they'll have to get the hat too. Juliette arrives at a bar, and Rick offers to buy Juliette her drink. She asks why he doesn't buy her the next one too, which he does. Rick tries flirting and tells Juliette that he finds her attractive. She asks him if he likes her eyes and lips, and he says yes. She then asks him how he likes her now and woges. When she woges, all of the lights explode, scaring everyone. She reverts back and starts leaving, but Rick grabs her as he asks everyone if they saw "that" after seeing Juliette woged. She throws him across a table and leaves as the bartender says he is calling the cops. At Carver High School, the janitor, Larry Killburn, is polishing the floors when he hears the front door open. He goes to investigate, but he doesn't see anyone. When he turns around, he is attacked from behind and killed. The next morning, Wu meets Nick and Hank at the school. Wu tells them about what happened and tells them that Deputy Janelle Farris was the first to respond. Inside the school, they meet with Deputy Farris and examine Killburn's body. Deputy Farris says she'd guess an animal attacked Killburn, except for the fact that they're inside the school. Nick asks what they know about Killburn, and Deputy Farris indicates she hasn't done a background check yet, but Principal Wiley said that Killburn worked at the school for the last seven years and did his job but wasn't very sociable. At the spice shop, Renard brings the book and hat to Monroe and Rosalee. Renard tells them to be very careful with the items. Renard asks if Nick knows what they're doing, and Rosalee tells him no because they don't want to give him false hope. Rosalee asks Renard if he's talked to Juliette, and he tells her she's not the same. Renard instructs them to be careful and leaves. Nick, Hank, and Deputy Farris talk with Principal Wiley. She tells them they had an incident at the beginning of the school year with the bullying of Simon George, who is Native American and found racial slurs on his locker. She says it was reported and cleaned up by janitorial staff, but it appeared again two more times. She states that they never figured out who did it, but she came in extra early one morning and saw the slurs on the locker. Deputy Farris asks who has access to the school, and Principal Wiley says just her and the custodial staff. Nick asks if students were involved, and Principal Wiley's response is that if they were, then someone had to have let them in. Principal Wiley tells them that when Simon turned 18, he dropped out. Deputy Farris asks Principal Wiley if she has Simon's address, and she replies that the last she heard he was living with his foster parent but left home. Nick, Hank, and Deputy Farris leave the school, and Nick says this could be a revenge case if Simon thinks Killburn was involved with the racial slurs. Hank suggests they should go to the precinct and run a background check on Killburn. Deputy Farris asks if she can tag along because her ex-husband was in the same tribe as Simon. In the middle of a forest, Simon wakes up with blood around his mouth. He drinks some water and licks his hand. He goes to get more water but sees Mishipeshu's reflection instead of his, scaring him. At the precinct, Hank and Deputy Farris find that Killburn has a record, but nothing outrageous, and that he's been clean the last few years. Nick tells them that Simon entered foster care when he was five after his father was murdered. Deputy Farris tells them she remembers the murder of Simon's father, and it was some kind of road rage incident. She says Simon witnessed the whole thing, but he was so traumatized that no one could get him to talk. She tells them no one was ever caught, and they figured it was more than one attacker. Deputy Farris suggests that the tribe may know where Simon is, and since they know her, she'll make a call. Wu comes up to Nick and tells him he got a call from central precinct who said they have a Juliette Silverton in custody. Nick asks if she's been charged, and Wu says they're holding her on assault. Nick tells Hank he has to go, and Hank tells him that he and Deputy and Farris can handle the case. Deputy Farris comes back and tells Hank that Simon moved out to the reservation six months ago, so they need to go out there. At an auto repair shop, Declan Henry Burke is under a car, working on it when he hears the door squeak. He asks if someone is there but gets no answer. He says he's almost done and will be out in a minute, but he is suddenly pulled out from under the car and screams. Nick arrives at the jail cells to talk to Juliette. Nick asks her why she is acting the way she is, and she tells him she's trying to be the best Hexenbiest she can be. Nick tells her she isn't giving them a chance to figure things out, and she asks him what he wants to figure out: "How a Grimm and a Hexenbiest are just gonna live happily ever after?" Juliette asks if he's scared of what he might do to her, and he tells her he could never hurt her, and she says she wishes she could say the same thing. Juliette then starts telling him that she's never felt this way before and now that she has, there's no going back. She says, "I like this power, Nick, and I know you do too." Nick yells, "Stop it!" and slams the bars. Nick tells her it's safer for her to be locked up, so he's not getting her out. She replies, "And safer for you." Hank and Deputy Farris speak with Hector Ballou, and they tell Hector why they're looking for Simon. Hector tells them that Simon is on his third day of a power quest and could be back at any time, or he might not be back for another couple of days. Hector says Simon has been fasting and without sleep since he left, meaning he is probably pretty out of it. Hector tells them that Simon is hopefully connecting with his guardian spirit and that Simon could be anywhere on the mountain that he was left on, but that doesn't mean they can't look for him. Hank asks Hector if he knows anything about the death of Simon's father, and he tells him he knows a lot. Hector says that Simon's dad was a friend of his, and the police never even tried to identify any suspects in the case. Hanks steps aside as he gets a call from Nick, who tells him a little about his meeting with Juliette. Nick then tells Hank they have another victim, and Hank says they'll meet him at the murder scene. At the scene, Wu says he did a background check on Declan Henry Burke, and Hank tells him they need to see if he has a connection to Killburn, so Wu uses Declan's computer to see. Wu soon tells them that Killburn is in Declan's contacts, and Deputy Farris says they have similar records. Hank says to run the names of Killburn and Declan's contacts to see if they get a match. Simon is by a fire and shaking a maraca, singing as Mishipeshu rises from the ground and possesses him. Nick, Hank, and Deputy Farris are going through the names of Killburn and Declan's contacts. After multiple names, Deputy Farris and Hank find a match on the lists they are going through: Max McClay. Wu runs his name through the system and finds that Killburn was once arrested with Declan, and Declan was once arrested with McClay. McClay returns home with firewood, and after he sets it down, he hears a noise. He grabs his gun and looks around as a possessed Simon watches from a closest. Simon slowly opens the closet as Nick, Hank, and Deputy Farris arrive to McClay's house. McClay hears their car doors close and goes to investigate but is attacked by Simon, causing his gun to go off. Nick, Hank, and Deputy Farris pull out their guns, and Hank yells for McClay as he comes flying through a window. Hank goes in the front door of the house, while Nick covers the back and Deputy Farris stays with McClay. Mishipeshu takes takes over Simon's appearance and comes across Nick, who tells him he's a Grimm and that he knows he is Wesen. He tells him to get on the ground with his hands behind his head as Hank arrives. Nick tells Hank he thinks he's Wesen, although he didn't react when he looked at him. Mishipeshu then makes a giant leap onto the roof and starts running. Mishipeshu jumps off the roof by Deputy Farris, causing Simon's ankle to twist. Deputy Farris starts going after Mishipeshu, but it runs into the forest. Hank asks Deputy Farris what she saw jump off the roof. She says she isn't sure but that it looked like something she has only heard about in stories. She says she doesn't want to sound crazy, and Hank tells her she won't because they saw it too. Renard is standing in line at a coffee cart and gets a call from Monroe and Rosalee. Rosalee says they need to know the percentage of gypsum extract that his mother used in relation to the ferula tingitana and combprecta. Renard asks if they've got something, and Rosalee tells him that altering the percentages of the potion in a retrograde inversion may cause a numbing effect. She tells him there is nothing in the book on how to do it though, and Renard tells them that's why this could be dangerous, as only skilled Hexenbiests should be attempting this. Renard says he has tried to get a hold of his mother but hasn't had any luck, but he says there is someone else who could help them. Renard tells them not to do anything until he gets back to them. After hanging up, Renard watches the man in front of him in the line flip through a wad of money in his wallet until the man pays the barista. Instead of ordering something, Renard follows the man to his car and punches him, knocking him out. Nick, Hank, and Deputy Farris go talk with Hector again, and after describing what they saw, he gets out a book with pictures of Mishipeshu. Hector says that "a Mishipeshu is a being that supposedly lives in the depths of the Gitchigumi or Lake Superior." He also tells them that the stories are related to the Anishinaabe tribes. Nick tells Hector that McClay was attacked but survived and that he knew Declan and Killburn, and they can connect Killburn to Simon. Deputy Farris asks how the Mishipeshu connects to Simon if it originates in Lake Superior, and Hector says it's because the legend is related to Simon's mother, who was Ojibwe. Hector says if they want to find Simon, they must enter the dream world. Renard arrives back at his office and finds the wallet of the man he punched in his jacket pocket. Wu comes in to bring Renard up to speed on the case, and Renard asks Wu to get the wallet back to the owner. Before he leaves, Wu asks Renard what percentage of crime in Portland is Wesen related, and Renard says, "In one way or another, most crime in most places is Wesen related." Nick, Hank, Deputy Farris, and Hector sit in a tent, and Hector makes a liquid for Nick, Hank, and Deputy Farris to drink to enter the dream world. Hank is hesitant at first, but he takes a sip and passes it to Deputy Farris. After she takes a sip, she gives it to Nick, but Hector stops him and says he didn't see it before, but he realizes Nick is different, and this could be dangerous for him. Hector then gives a necklace of Simon's for Hank to hold and a necklace that belonged to Simon's mother for Deputy Farris to hold. Hector begins singing while using his thumb on a drum. Simon stumbles through the forest but has trouble walking because of his injured ankle. He looks up at a Mishipeshu totem, and the eyes of the totem glow yellow. Hector continues singing until Hank starts to softly groan. Hector asks him where he is, and Hank says he's "in my dad's truck." Hector then asks how old he is, and Hank says he is five and a half. He starts to freak out as he sees Simon's point of view of his dad being beaten by three men, and Nick realizes that is the connection between Declan, Killburn, and McClay. Deputy Farris suddenly says she doesn't feel well, and Hector tells Nick to take her out of the tent because she is getting too hot. Hector tells Hank that he wants him to come out, but Hank says, "They killed my dad!" He then runs out of the tent, pushing Nick to the ground as he runs into the forest. Hector returns to Nick and Deputy Farris after searching the forest for Hank. Hector says he didn't find Hank, but he thinks he knows where he is going. Because this is all about Simon, he is probably going where Simon would go: where his father is buried. Hank continues running through the forest as he keeps seeing the attack on Simon's father. He comes across the Mishipeshu totem, as well as another one next to it. He reaches his hand up towards it as Simon comes out of the bushes. Mishipeshu leaves Simon and possesses Hank, who then runs away as Simon falls to the ground. Nick, Deputy Farris, and Hector find Simon, and Deputy Farris points out the Mishipeshu totem. Hector says if Hank got there first, then Mishipeshu must be using him since Simon is hurt. He says sometimes Mishipeshu can be a protective creature, while at other times it can be a vengeful beast that won't stop until all of its targets are dead. Nick notes that McClay is still alive, so it is going to go finish what it started. Mishipeshu walks into McClay's house and goes to attack, but it sees Simon instead of McClay. Hector comes out and tells it that it is no longer needed there. Outside, McClay is sitting in the back of a car and asks Deputy Farris what's going on, but she just tells him to shut up. Nick then tries to get through to Hank, but Hank attacks him and pins him to a wall, choking Nick. Hector blows a red powder into Hank's face, which causes Mishipeshu to leave Hank and disappear through a wall. Hank asks Nick what happened, and Nick tells him, "Mishipeshu sort of borrowed you." Hank tells Nick he saw the attack on Simon's father but that it's hard to explain how. Everyone goes outside, and Hank grabs McClay out of the car and pins him against it. He tells him he knows he helped kill Simon's dad because he saw it happen, and McClay responds with a smirk, "Good luck proving it." McClay tells everyone to leave and goes back inside. Deputy Farris ask Simon if McClay was one of the men who killed his father, and Simon tells her yes. Nick looks at Juliette through her cell bars as she sleeps while he thinks about his conversation earlier with her. McClay is sleeping with a gun in his hand as he suddenly gets attacked and killed by Mishipeshu. Mishipeshu goes into the forest to get a drink and then goes back inside the latest person it possessed: Deputy Farris. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest Non-Wesen Beings *Mishipeshu Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was credited but did not appear. *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *Renard continues to have more side effects from his mother saving his life, as he temporarily loses conscious awareness and attacks a man in order to steal his wallet. *Renard discloses that most crime is Wesen-related. Trivia *This was the first time the opening quote was not from any source. It was an original quote created by the episode's writer, Alan DiFiore. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_18